1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors for use in terminating shielded multiconductor cables and more specifically to a data connector having a locking mechanism for locking the data connector in a latched configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. RE32,760 discloses a local area network connector specifically intended for use in the data communications industry. These connectors can be employed in a closed loop data communications link in which various equipment, such as computer terminals, can be interconnected in a system. These connectors are specifically adapted for use in interconnecting numerous micro- or mini-computers in a computer network in an office environment. Connectors of this type have standard interface dimensions and configurations.
There exists within the industry, a need for retaining such electrical connectors in a latched configuration with other electrical connectors when connected. In particular, the connectors need to be held in a latched configuration with electrical connectors mounted in a patch panel, so-called panel mounted connectors, where a plurality of electrical connectors are positioned in a common panel for cross connect between various locations.
In the connector assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. RE32,760, a discrete locking member is available which is movable laterally between the latching arms and the top of the housing, filling the void between the latching arms and the housing on both sides of the integral web forming the hinge, thereby preventing the pivotal movement of the latching arms while the locking member is in place.
Another embodiment of locking mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,511 wherein each latching arm includes a locking bar between the pivotal arm and the housing and is longitudinally movable to perform a wedgelike function thereby preventing the pivotal movement of the latching arms when the locking bars are in the fully forward position.